warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cooldude87/Bolt-is it worth it?
This is my first blog! :D Please don’t criticize me, I’m new to this kind of stuff... Introduction Okay, so I might be a bit late for it, but I’m going to cover my opinions on the Bolt today. Here we will compare it to the Gepard and the Pursuer. HP At level one, or base level, Bolt takes 52.6K worth of punishment. This is considerably higher than Gepard’s health pool of 44K, but is thrown down by the Pursuer, who takes 68K damage at base level. Covering health, Pursuer wins, but it’s a bot that requires Components to build, so we might come back to it later. Speed The next thing to compare is speed. Bolt and Gepard are the only bots to have a fixed speed, Gepard only 3km/h faster than Bolt’s, which stays at 55km/h. Funnily enough, Pursuer only runs at 50km/h at base level, but unlike Gepard and Bolt, it can boost its speed and will get faster over upgrading. Ability Now we will stop comparing to Gepard and Pursuer until the end of the blog and instead take a more detailed look at Bolt. Bolt has an ability-Dash. It shares this ability with the three Korean bots and the Strider. Bolt’s Dash requires five seconds to reload and one second to take action, which is identical to the Dash of the Kumiho, the only difference between their abilities is the fact that Kumiho can stack two charges, while Bolt can only use one at a time. For those who don’t know, Dash is a sudden burst of a bot’s thrusters, allowing them to cover a small distance at once. Firepower Last is Bolt’s firepower. Three lights is hardly enough to output a lot of damage, but there are a few sorts of weapons that Bolt shines with. Suggested setups (my opinion) Number one is immediately Gust. This Light Thunder has bullet spread, although not as much as its Heavy counterpart. As it is, Bolt’s Dash ability will allow it to close in quickly to minimize bullet spread, and the Sharpshooter Pilot skill will help greatly to maximize this effect. My second opinion is Halo, or Halo paired with Gust. This energy shotgun will zap through energy domes and hit the robot, with the added effect of lockdown. This utility will completely immobilize the enemy robot for five seconds (with the exception of Hover if it’s already gliding) and prevent all speed boost abilities from being used (with the exception of Pursuer’s Hunt, Spectre and Inquisitor’s Descend (well, it actually stops them from jumping, just an immobilized version of Stalker’s Stealth Mode) and Mercury’s Helldive, however Mercury will trigger stealth and cause the explosion on the spot). The only real way to counter this is with the Anticontrol passive module. Third, another weapon with a Lockdown feature. The Shredder can be considered the superior to the Punisher, however it acts like a shotgun due to huge amount of bullet spread. This is why Bolt can use Dash to close in a reduce spread. Depending on your play style, there is no best or worst between Shredder and Halo. Fourth is the Spark. This little weapon, unlike all previously mentioned, cannot miss. It locks on and slowly melts the enemies with a steady stream of electricity. However, this flow increases in pressure as you approach your target, so again Bolt’s Dash ability will come to hand. Fifth is Sting. The annoyance of this light is overwhelming. Unlike Magnums, which I highly doubt on the Bolt, this weapon can deal continuous damage while in cover! This is because Sting has the Corrosion utility, which allows the weapon to deal damage over time for five seconds after the main hit. The Sting only has a three second reload plus a one second unload, which is only one second short of Bolt’s Dash reload. This allows Bolt to Dash out into the open, unload its Stings, turn around using the extra second and Dash back in. Sixth, I’d say Aphids. They’re a cheap and effective way of delivering huge damage, at the expense of a long reload time. You could say Aphids were made for Bolt. Bolt can Dash out, unload Aphids, and get back in. In fact, like Sting, Aphids can fire without continuous exposure, as its rockets’ flight trajectory goes over small obstacles. Seventh, and approaching last, Marquesses are virtually the energy version of Sting, however they cannot deal Corrosion damage. If you’re in a Haechi or a Carnage, prepare to get your butt kicked. These weapons will dig into your hull, and as you turn to return fire, Bolt is gone, having Dashed away. However, I’d still like to recommend Sting instead of Marquess, as Sting’s Corrosion acts as splash damage, piercing physical shields. Eighth, and nearly last, Pinatas are a cost-efficient way of delivering a punch. However, your rockets will only be effective at 300m range, requiring Bolt to close in, which it’s superior at. When you’re in range, you can use Dash to zoom in and out, blowing up Lancelots and Tyrs while taking virtually no damage in exchange. Last, Ecus. I’m not kidding. These physical shields protect you from both kinetic and energy attacks. I’d even go as far as recommending one Halo and two Ecus. This makes Bolt a true beacon capper, grabbing it with Dash, locking down enemies to stop them from recapturing and using its Ecus to protect it from retaliation. Comparison Here, we’ll compare Bolt to Gepard and Pursuer, as well as the other Dash bots. Bolt *52.6K health *55km/h speed *5:1 Ability to cooldown ratio *Three lights *1000 Gold Comparing Bolt to its family, it’s in the middle of everything. However, its Dash drive gives it a huge advantage, but is it really worth its cost? Gepard *44K health *58km/h speed *No Ability to cooldown ratio *Three lights *250 Gold Gepard is the cheapest of its ‘family’. Costing only 250 gold, it is a powerful light bot who’s speed gives it more than enough mobility to evade Nashorns and Kang Daes. Without further ado, I’ll just say Gepard is definitely worth its cost. Pursuer *68K health *50km/h speed *2:1 Ability to cooldown ratio *Three lights *10,000 Components Strong ‘light’ bot by Wiki standards, Pursuer evades attacks with Stealth while boosting speed to pounce in for the kill. It doesn’t cost that much to build in Workshop, and because of recent nerfs to Spectre, Pursuer is now on the same tier as it. Probably worth its Silver cost, however again nobody wants to use money to by Components. In fairness, Pursuer wins. It’s obvious, while at base level its speed is lower then both other robots, at max level Pursuer takes much more punishment, is 7km/h faster then Gepard and for every two seconds outside stealth it has one inside stealth. Bolt, the medium one, outclasses Gepard in all things except speed. However, four Gepards’ cost matches up to only one Bolt, and would you really buy a Dashing Gepard for quadruple the cost? Bolt and Gepards’ relationship is a bit like Raven and Griffin’s. Raven beats Griffin in speed, health and mobility (Jump) at all levels, but the usual only thing that shines is the extra Jump, as the extra speed and health differences are so meager. And would you slowly, painfully assemble 10,000 components for a Griffin that can jump twice (okay I would, but honestly)? I, as a Bolt pilot before I got my Kumiho, have concluded that compared to its family, taking into account its cost, Bolt is not worth it in the family. Now, let’s compare Bolt to the Korean bots and Strider. Bolt *52.6K health *55km/h speed *5 second ability cooldown per charge *One charge *Three lights *1000 Gold *No barriers When compared to the rest of the Dash bots, Bolt is a cost-efficient way of capturing beacons. Although with stronger base speed then Kumiho, Bolt soon becomes obsolete as the rest of the Dash bots level up, the only thing increasing is its durability. Has less health than all of the Dash bots, useful as a replacement of Strider too. Kumiho *76K health *46km/h speed *5 second ability cooldown per charge *Two charges *Two mediums *10,000 components *No barriers One of the unprotected Dash bots, Kumiho more than makes up for it in speed. While it doesn’t seem like a lot, two mediums mean two Orkans, two Ions, two Shocktrains (or cancer, its more famous nickname) etc. Kumiho is the second most durable of the Dash bots. Haechi *71K health *33km/h speed *15 second ability cooldown per charge *Two charges *Three mediums *10,000 components *29.5K energy barrier Amazingly, Haechi is less durable then Kumiho, but its energy barrier shields it from attacks from Thermites, Wasps and others. In lower leagues where kinetic is the main weapon type, Haechi can simply walk through the battlefield and pummel enemies with the pressure of three medium slots. Bulgasari *89K health *30km/h speed *15 second ability cooldown per charge *Two charges *Three mediums *10,000 components *110K physical shield Bulgasari is the most durable of all the Dash bots. Its physical shield repeatedly soaks ups Taran and Dragoon attacks, making Bulgasari triumph in higher leagues. However, Bulgasari requires skill. Commanders must plan how to locate their destination, and use Dash to full advantage. Its high health pool, firepower and shield will assist it on the way. Use it like you would an Invader, high health pool and as an ambusher. Strider *68K health *46km/h *10 second ability cooldown per charge *Five charges *Two lights and a heavy *10,000 components *No barriers, but can equip Ecu and Ancile Not the strongest Dash bot, but what makes it superior is its five Dash charges. With these it can reach center beacon on maps like Shenzhen easily. I’ve seen a lot of Ancile Striders and they dominate maps where people use Vortex and Avengers. Now, with what we’ve seen here, Bolt is the weakest but cheapest of the Dash bots. However, you can easily grind for Kumiho and Strider, which are much better at the job than Bolt and have better firepower. If you can get the Haechi or Bulgasari, like me, then there’s no point in using Bolt. However, even being cheaper, the others are so much stronger that Bolt has no reason to really be here. Conclusion I have come to the conclusion that Bolt should not be worth its cost. I have here inserted a poll which you can vote in to decide how Bolt could be balanced... Oh, and thanks for taking your time to read my blog! I hope you’re satisfied! But if you really think that this blog is terrible, you can put it into the comments and how I could improve, and I’ll try my next blog to be better. How do you think Bolt can be balanced? Lower its cost Buff its power, and let the cost stay the same It’s fine as it is If you voted for the first answer, go to the first poll under this text. If you voted for the second one, go down to the second poll under the text. If you voted for the third, well, there’s nothing left. What should Bolt’s cost be? 500 gold 3M silver 10,000 components (but cheap) 750 gold 4M silver Other How could Bolt be balanced? More firepower More speed More health Extra Dash charges Shorter Dash reload Longer Dash A combination of the above Other Category:Blog posts